


[Podfic] Filling the Cracks

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John Whump, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Sharing a Bed, Vulnerable John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: John is mugged on his way home. He doesn't deal well with the emotional aftermath. Fortunately, Sherlock is there for him. Always.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	[Podfic] Filling the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filling the Cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307613) by [shiplocks_of_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love). 



> Thank you, thank you, thank you to shiplocks_of_love for permitting me to share this gorgeous wee story. 🧡

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Filling the Cracks](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/filling-the-cracks/s-wLebiD0JAwp)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Filling the Cracks music English Elegy 2](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/filling-the-cracks-music/s-An2NabRXuVn)


End file.
